


Anchor

by lydiashybrid



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiashybrid/pseuds/lydiashybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is determined to find a way to bring Allison back, Kira being a loving girlfriend, decides to help. But with all the drama will they be able to realise what they mean to each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor

She's gone"

Scott stared into space as kira slowly walked towards him and say next to him at the kitchen table 

"I never should have let her come with us, she was happy with issac, she was finally happy" he sighed, his voice full with sorrow.

Kira looked at him, his face was grim with sadness. It hurt her to see Scott breaking down in front of her. She wanted to help him, but there was nothing she could do. 

Scott's heart ached knowing he would never see Allison again. The oni had killed her. She was gone.

He felt it was his fault his former love was gone. If he was stronger, if he had fought the oni faster, none of this would have happened. He still had a hard time believing she was gone. 

"It's going to be okay" Kira said, squeezing Scott's hand softly. 

He looked up at her, though her face showed no sign of happiness either. He knew Kira would always be there for him, just like Allison, but this time he wouldn't let anyone hurt the one he loves. 

Kira wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, her head resting on his shoulder. 

After what seemed like a long time, he sat up and kira let go of her grip on him. As he looked at her he could she there was tears on her face. He reached out his hand to wipe away her tears.

"Kira"

"Yeah?"

" we need to get her back"

She looked at him with concern. They both knew there was no way to bring her back. But something deep inside of her told her they needed to find a way, she could tell there was no way Scott was going to back down either. 

"I know Scott, we'll find a way, together."


End file.
